


tempations

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has put Teddy to bed and is helping with the dishes when Andromeda appears with laces and wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempations

"Hi, Harry." 

Teddy is in bed and Harry had just been helping do the dishes to help Andy out. He was not, repeat not, expecting her to appear in the kitchen doorway in a lacy nightgown. He gulps and feels his mouth go dry. He is suddenly reminded that a 50 year old witch is a hell of a lot younger than a 50 year old muggle. 

"I've opened a bottle of wine. Fancy joining me?"

Well he can't say _no_. It feels too rude. 

He wipes his suddenly clammy hands on his jeans and follows her into the living room.


End file.
